Avec toute la grâce qui te caractérise
by KartenK
Summary: "Je me souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée.. -Oh non par pitié ne raconte pas cette histoire."


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "glisser"._

* * *

« Je me souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée..

-Oh non par pitié ne raconte pas cette histoire. »

Deux paires d'yeux fixa Mila qui venait d'interrompre Sara. Cette dernière se contentait de sourire, comme satisfaite de son effet. Le silence s'était instauré subitement, et c'est Chris qui osa le rompre doucement.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas rencontrées en compétition ?

-Si, tout à fait.

-Alors quoi, continua Victor, tu as été éblouie par sa grâce ? »

Mi-ironique, mi-sérieux, Victor brûlait d'en savoir plus. Maintenant que Sara avait commencé, ils voulaient tout savoir. Au contraire, Mila foudroyait Sara du regard, elle n'avait aucunement l'envie que cela se sache. Toutes ces années, elle n'y avait jamais fait mention, elle avait enterré ce souvenir de sorte que personne d'autre que Sara Crispino était au courant. Tous ces efforts pour rien, car l'italienne allait tout raconter, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Mila, à l'époque, était toujours chez les juniors, mais elle se démarquait déjà. L'avantage d'être une élève de Yakov, c'était que le public en attendait beaucoup de vous, et prenait la peine de vous accorder de l'attention. Le problème, par contre, c'était que dernièrement, toute cette attention était focalisée sur Victor Nikiforov. En tout cas, pour les compétitions masculines. C'était en ça que Mila se démarquait de Georgi, par exemple, lui était caché dans l'ombre de Victor elle faisait simplement son bout de chemin à ses côtés. Mila s'était fait remarquer par ses gestes pleins de grâce, la douceur avec laquelle elle se mouvait, la simplicité qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle glissait sur la glace, la rapidité avec laquelle elle repartait sur ses patins après chaque chute. Et tout ça, tout en sachant ajouter des zestes d'assurance, de force avec des programmes qui reflétaient sa personnalité féroce. Sara l'avait déjà remarquée puisqu'on parlait d'elle, de sa prochaine arrivée chez les seniors. Puis elle se souvenait de la tête rousse qui traversait les couloirs pour se calmer avant les compétitions. Elle s'était souvent demandée jusqu'où elle allait, comme ça. Il semblait qu'elle faisait des allers et retours, pourtant elle pouvait disparaître pendant des heures avant une compétition.

Et puis elles s'étaient croisées au hasard. Sara avait réussi à se libérer de Michele le temps de gérer la pression à sa manière – seule – et elle s'était donc dirigée vers le seul endroit où son frère la laisserait aller en paix – les toilettes réservées aux femmes. Elle était entrée, et elle avait trouvé Mila penchée sur un lavabo. Sara l'avait saluée mais n'avait pas eu de réponse. Mila n'avait pourtant pas de programmes ce jour-là, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment à être stressée. Dans le doute, quand même, Sara s'état approchée, presque inquiète.

« Ca va ? »

C'étaient deux mots très simples, qu'elle avait soufflé doucement. Peut-être était-ce ça, le soucis, peut-être était-elle rentré beaucoup trop doucement dans cette pièce. Elle aurait dû faire plus de bruit. Mila tourna la tête en sursaut. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et subitement, son corps partit en arrière. Il avait suffit d'un faux mouvement et son pied avait glissé sur le sol humide. Elle tenta de se rattraper à la première prise venue, manque de chance, elle tira sur le distributeur à papier qui se déroula sur le sol et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle n'arriva pas à retrouver son équilibre et fini le cul dans la poubelle, tenant toujours le papier dans une main. Sara l'aida aussitôt à se relever et se confondit en excuses. Mila produisait des sons, assurément, même s'ils ne voulaient rien dire. Mais Sara était trop préoccupée pour s'en rendre compte. Quand Mila fut de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, juste devant Sara Crispino – _la_ Sara Crispino – elle se retrouva muette. Et quitta la pièce rougissante sans un mot de plus, trébuchant au passage.

« Sa grâce.. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Sara restait songeuse, et même Mila s'était calmée, même si ses joues viraient au rouge.

« Tu ne vas vraiment rien nous raconter ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Certaines choses sont plus appréciables sous secret. »

Victor et Chris échangèrent un regard déçu dont la lueur promettait qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas juste, eux leur avaient bien raconté quand Victor avait lancé cette fleur à Chris. Et même quand elles avaient rétorqué que tout le monde connaissait cette histoire puisqu'elle avait été filmée, ils avaient alors partagé ce moment où ils s'étaient effectivement retrouvés aux Mondiaux. C'était loin d'être la plus intéressante de leurs histoires, certes, mais c'était toujours ça. Mila leva timidement les yeux vers Sara qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Peut-être que pour elles, ils pouvaient respecter de ne rien savoir – ils ne supporteraient jamais de créer la discorde dans leur couple.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
